jtkfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff the Killer vs Sonic.exe
Jeff was wondering around, smoking cigarettes and drinking some whiskey, when all of a sudden he saw 3 black guys smoking in a brick allyway. The smoke smells like weed, ''he thought as the smoke went up his nose. "Now it's time to start contract." Jeff said. He pulled out his bloody knife and went over to the 3 guys. "Hello, can I buy some weed?" Jeff asked the guys. "Yeah sure, how many grams?" one of them asks. "The same amount of grams of blood that'll be coming out of you!!" Jeff screamed. He threw his knife and it penetrated the man's skull. The other two pulled out their guns. Jeff pushed one of their guns to the side and smacked him around the face, took his gun and shot him in the face. The other man was goning to shoot him when he realized that he had no bullets. He dropped the gun, got on his knees, and put his hands up. Jeff threw his gun down and pulled the knife out of the other guy's skull. "You still got the gear?" Jeff asked. The guy packed a bag full of weed and gave it to Jeff. Jeff grabs the man and slits his throat saying, "How about you... Go to sleep!" The man choked to death and he fell to the floor in a bloody heap. He saw that across the road, there was a pub called the Winchester. "I've heard Shaun and Liz stopped by here." Jeff referenced, as he walked inside. He looked at the Landlord. "Can I get a pint of beer?" Jeff asked "Any ID?" The Landlord asked. Jeff looked to the side of the bar to see a sign that read: 'Please don't touch the Landlady.' "Why does that sign have 'Please don't touch the Landlady' written on it?" Jeff asked. "It happens more than you think." He replied. "Who knows, maybe I will touch the Landlady when I'm done clearing the place out." Jeff said. The Landlord gave him an evil look, like James Murray's evil look. Jeff got out the weed and threw it in his face, he then took the man's bottle next to him and smashed it round the alcoholics face. He then went behind the bar, took the keys and stabbed one of the other alcoholics in the eye and he fell to the floor in pain. He then locked the pub and boarded the windows, and ran upstairs. He opened the door, and suddenly he heard gunshots. He crouched down and found the shooters, he then proceeded to kill them all. He then walked up the stairs and took his knife and took one of the shooter's guns. He put the knife in his pants and walked to the door. He opened the door and fired it at some random pedestrians. He walked into one of the rooms of a building nearby and found an overweight child named Matt. "Please don't kill me!" Matt pleaded. "Just go to sleep!" Jeff shouted as he shot his gun, killing Matt almost instantly. The computer opposite him showed Green Hill Zone cutting to black where text appeared on the screan. "WElcOmE jEff." the screen said. Jeff held his gun in front of him, dropped it on the floor and sat down. "I'Ve bEEn ExpEcTinG YOu." the screen said. "What the fuck are you?" Jeff said. "tHE GaMe..." Sonic.exe said. The screen cut to Green Hill Zone, and Sanic was facing Jeff. He then proceeded to say, "Jeff, I will find you, and I will kill you. GOTTA GO FAST." A jumpscare appeared on the screen and a Nyan Cat screamed. Jeff turned around and saw Sonic.exe himself. "So you're the fucker who tried to scare me." Jeff said. "It's time to pay your rent, bitch!" Jeff tried grabbing the knife that was currently in his pants, when all of a sudden Sonic.exe used the force to push Jeff back. Sonic.exe then grabbed his gun and shot him 21 times. The bullets went through his heart, his skull, his temple and his eyes, but with some string of luck, Jeff survived. Jeff pulled his knife out of his pants and threw it at Sonic.exe but when the knife touched Sonic, it instantly flew away singing, " I believe I can fly." He used the force to pick Jeff up and throw him out the window. The pub instantly blew up. Jeff found himself in the woods. He then saw Slenderman and was taken to the darkness... Forever... '''Hey everyone, subscribe to my youtube channel, like all of my videos and stay tuned for the sequel.'